Generally, fishing reel fixtures are constructed such that a cylindrical body of the fixture is mounted on the outer periphery of the butt of the fishing rod. This cylindrical body is provided at the outer periphery of one lengthwise side of a fixture body thereof with a screw thread, and a fixing holder is fixed to the other lengthwise side of the fixture body. A movable pusher movable toward or away from the fixing holder is supported at one lengthwise side of the same, and a threaded ring for operating the movable pusher screws with the screw thread.
The fishing reel is mounted to the fishing rod through the fixture such that a mounting leg of the fishing reel is interposed between the fixing holder and the movable pusher. The threaded ring screws forwardly to move the movable pusher toward the fixing holder, and the mounting leg is fixed between the fixing holder and the movable pusher.
Conventionally, the threaded ring screws rearwardly to move the movable pusher away from the fixing holder so that the mounting leg is released and removed from between both members.
In conventional fishing rod fixtures, the threaded ring screwably fixing the mounting leg may become loose when it is subjected to vibrations or the like, thereby creating a problem in that the reel may cause a backlash or may fall out of engagement from the fishing rod.